Cukry deszczową porą
by Hibarii
Summary: Za oknem pada deszcz, z treningu nici, a AoKaga zachciało się cukrów.


_Soraski za to, co poniżej. ^^" Ale po prostu przez to, że moje AoKaga jest takie oporne i zwierzakowate zabrakło mi cukru we krwi i tak oto stworzyło się to. Słodkie cukieraski, ot co. :* I tak aby moje sumienie było czyste, poniżej jest stanowczo +18 więc wiecie, co robić, chociaż ja i tak wiem, że nie zrobicie, bo sama bym nie zrobiła, także tego, hahaha. :D_

_Można sobie słuchać do Awolnation - Sail_,_ bo ja tak robiłam jak pisałam._

_No, to z dedykacją dla wszystkich, którzy lubią AoKagowe cukry. XD_

* * *

Kagami wyrwał się ze snu, tocząc wokoło nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem. Deszcz. Padał deszcz. To jego głośny stuk o parapet go obudził. Zerknął w stronę okna. Niebo było stalowoszare a ściana deszczu zacinała nieubłaganie. To właśnie przed deszczem uciekli. Właśnie…

Zerknął na ramię przerzucone przez jego brzuch, po czym przeniósł wzrok w bok. Twarz Aomine wciśnięta była w poduszkę, a włosy zmierzwione sterczały we wszystkie strony. Kagami westchnął, zastanawiając się, jak to się w ogóle stało. To znaczy to, że Daiki leżał teraz obok było dość jasne. Trenowali razem przez ładnych kilka godzin i dopiero deszcz przegonił ich z boiska, a gdy wykończeni padli na łóżko w mieszkaniu Kagamiego po prostu odpłynęli. Nie, to było jasne. Kagamiego bardziej zafrapował fakt poważniejszej natury. Jak to się stało, że obecność Aomine tuż obok, w jego własnym łóżku mu nie przeszkadza? Że nie przeszkadza mu ręka zaborczo obejmująca go w pasie, że nie przeszkadzają mu nie jego ubrania walające się po mieszkaniu, że nie przeszkadza mu, iż ktoś wyżera mu jedzenie z lodówki, że nie przeszkadza mu fakt, że go wkurza, że wyciska z niego siódme poty na boisku, że z nim jest w dzień i w nocy…

Taiga syknął pod nosem ganiąc się za głupie, żenujące myśli.

- Gdzie idziesz? – rozległo się zaspane pytanie, gdy Kagami próbował się podnieść, jednak silne ramię nie pozwoliło mu na to.

- Do kibla, ośle – prychnął. – Puść mnie.

Tylko na chwilę ręka zacisnęła się mocniej, jakby chciała dać do zrozumienia, kto tu rządzi, po czym zniknęła, pozwalając mu wstać.

Kagami wywrócił oczami wstając z łóżka i kierując się do łazienki. Cholerny kretyn. Aomine miał jedną, irytującą wadę – uwielbiał manifestować to, że jest posiadaczem. A Taiga stanowczo nie był niczyją własnością. Nawet, jeżeli lubił z nim grać, drażnić się, jeść, czy spędzać noce…

Aomine wkradł się w jego dość samotnicze życie niemal niepostrzeżenie. Jak jakiś cholerny parch, który atakuje znienacka i jak się go w porę nie pozbędziesz, to się rozrasta i rozrasta aż w końcu ciężko sobie z nim poradzić. A zaczęło się tak niewinnie. Wspólne treningi przecież nie były niczym zły. To, że są dla siebie najlepszymi rywalami, wręcz obligowało do tego, by poprzez wspólną walkę stawać się coraz lepszymi. I chociaż wtedy Seirin wygrało z Touou, to Taiga nie był na tyle głupi, by sądzić, że od teraz już zawsze będzie lepszy. Nigdy. Daiki wciąż i wciąż był przed nim, z każdym swoim zwycięstwem mu to pokazywał. I chociaż szala zwycięstwa zawsze przechylała się to ku jednemu to ku drugiemu, to Kagami wiedział, że wystarczy dosłownie chwila nieuwagi, a zostanie daleko w tyle. A na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Nie wiedział tylko kiedy coś się zmieniło. Kiedy normalnym stało się, że Daiki zawsze czeka pod jego mieszkaniem, że po treningu zawsze jedzą u niego, że Aomine u niego nocuje, że Aomine śpi w jego łóżku, że Aomine sypia z nim… Uuh, chyba coś w tej wspólnej rywalizacji poszło nie tak.

Ale Taiga skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że mu z tym źle. Nie było mu źle. To ciężkie do przyznania, ale odpowiadało mu to, chciał tego. Z jakiegoś powodu, z całego tego trenowania, z całej tej walki z Touou o to, by grając Daiki czuł to co kiedyś, Kagami czuł się do niego, o zgrozo, przywiązany. Wiało by nudą, gdyby nie miał go kto wkurwiać, gdyby nie miał kto pokonywać go na boisku, by zmuszać do coraz cięższych treningów, gdyby nie było kogoś, kto kochałby koszykówkę tak mocno jak on…

Szurając stopami Kagami wrócił do pokoju. Owinięty kocem Aomine spał w najlepsze i najwyraźniej ani myślał się ruszać. On sam też niespecjalnie miał ochotę cokolwiek robić, padający za oknem deszcz działał na niego usypiająco. Położył się na powrót na łóżku, czując zmęczenie w każdej możliwej komórce ciała. Ale to było dobre zmęczenie, dające satysfakcję.

- Coś ty robił w tym kiblu? – mruknął Aomine, obracając się w jego stronę.

- Gówno, do cholery – warknął. Wywrócił oczami, gdy Daiki parsknął śmiechem pod nosem. Zerknął na niego i poczuł, jak dreszcz spływa po jego kręgosłupie i kumuluje się poniżej pasa. Usta Aomine rozciągnięte były w uśmiechu, a na wpółprzymknięte oczy jaśniały więcej, niż jednoznacznie. Brakowało mu tylko ogona, którego koniec poruszałby się leniwie, jak polującemu drapieżnikowi, który zwietrzył swoją ofiarę.

- Nawet o tym nie myśl – uprzedził, a uśmiech Aomine tylko się poszerzył.

- Nie wiem, o czym myślisz ty, ale to, o czym myślę ja powinno ci się spodobać – stwierdził.

- No właśnie szczerze wątpię – prychnął i warknął głośno, gdy Aomine podniósł się z poduszki pochylając się nad nim.

- A mnie się wydaje, że będziesz błagał o więcej – wymruczał, pochylając się nad jego ustami z aroganckim uśmieszkiem.

- Chciałbyś – sapnął, czując jak ręce chłopaka zakradają się pod jego bluzkę. Usta Aomine dotknęły jego brody i przesunęły się wolno po jego szczęce, aż musnęły ucho, a język wślizgnął się do środka. Zaśmiał się, gdy Taiga syknął odsuwając się.

- Zmuszasz mnie, żebym się bardzo postarał – wyszeptał, przesuwając językiem po wrażliwej skórze za uchem.

- Zabierz ręce – nakazał Kagami.

- Ktoś mi mówi, że to nie jest dobry pomysł – stwierdził z zadowoleniem, gdy jego dłoń spoczęła na pobudzonej męskości Taigi.

- Dzień bez ruchania, dniem straconym? – parsknął ironicznie śmiechem, jednak poruszył biodrami, co Aomine przyjął z pomrukiem aprobaty.

- Nie będę się spierał. – Pochylił się nad nim z szerokim uśmiechem, poruszając dłonią w górę i w dół sprawiając, że oddech Kagamiego stawał się coraz cięższy.

- Ale zawsze możemy się po prostu kochać – wymruczał, dotykając wargami jego ust w leniwej pieszczocie. Czując, jak rozpala go gorączka, Kagami spojrzał w oczy Aomine, które błyszczały pożądaniem, rozbawieniem i czymś, czego Kagami nie potrafił nazwać, ale instynktownie wiedział, co to jest, bo sam też to czuł. To, co zwykle robili, ciężko nazwać „kochaniem się", ale… ale…

- Ty…

- Wzdychaj dla mnie ładnie, Taiga i nie gadaj – wyszeptał, przylegając do jego ust. Powolny, zmysłowy pocałunek sprawił, że gorące, duszne pożądanie ogarnęło Kagamiego. Języki ocierały się o siebie leniwie, a dłonie wędrowały po znanych sobie ciałach. Biodra Kagamiego unosiły się i opadały, a coraz bardziej żarliwe pocałunki trwały i trwały. Wsunął dłoń za spodnie Aomine, a ten sapnął w jego usta. Niebieskie, pociemniały oczy spotkały się z jego własnymi, a napięcie, które między nimi panowało, kumulowało się do stanu wrzenie.

Kagami warknął pod nosem, gdy zęby Aomine zaciskały się na jego skórze na zmianę z muśnięciami ust i języka.

Deszcz nieprzerwanie stukał o szybę i parapet. Tylko westchnienia i szelest ubrań i pościeli mąciły ciszę w pokoju. Niemal odcięci od świata wspinali się wciąż wyżej i wyżej po szczeblach pragnienia i rozkoszy.

Patrząc w oczy pochylającego się nad nim Aomine, Kagami stwierdził, że dobrze uznał, że nigdy wcześniej się nie kochali, bo teraz… teraz… Czuł, jak gorąco wypływa na jego policzki, a usta Daikiego rozciągają się w uśmiechu, w którym rozbawienie, złośliwość i jakaś miękka nuta mieszały się ze sobą. Dotknął ustami jego zaczerwienionego policzka, poruszając się wolno i drażniąco, a z ust Kagamiego uleciało ni to westchnięcie ni to jęk. Leniwy, bujający rytm sprawiał, że brakowało mu tchu, nie miał czym oddychać, gorączka wypalała go od środka. Gorący, świszczący oddech Aomine parzył go w szyję, a zapach jego włosów, jego skóry niemal wwiercał mu się w nozdrza i budził w nim gorące pulsowanie.

Jeszcze chwila, jeszcze tylko trochę…

Niecierpliwe wargi Aomine odnalazły jego, a dłonie splotły się w pościeli.

Zaraz przekroczy krawędź…

Spełnienie rozbłysnęło pod jego powiekami jak potężna eksplozja nieporównywalna z niczym, co przeżył wcześniej. Ocknął się dopiero po chwili, czując, jak ciepłe ciało Aomine przyciska go do materaca.

- Nie wierć się – burknął Daiki.

- To złaź – powiedział, próbując ułożyć się wygodniej.

- Ani mi się śni.

- Kretyn.

- Też cię kocham.

Kagami zerknął w dół na rozczochraną czuprynę spokojnie leżącą na jego piersi.

- Zmarzniemy.

- Nosz cholera – syknął pod nosem, podnosząc się i sięgając po koc. – Aleś ty marudny. – Pokręcił głową przykrywając ich. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, zerkając na Kagamiego.

- Czujesz się przekonany do spełnienia tego, co wymyśliłem? – wyszczerzył się.

Taiga poczuł, że zapowietrza się z oburzenia. Co za… Co za… Jasna cholera!

- Spierdalaj, kurwa mać, nie jestem robotem, debilu – warknął, zrzucając go z siebie i obróciwszy się tyłem, owinął się w koc.

Aomine zaśmiał się ubawiony, wsuwając się pod przykrycie.

- Żartowałem, nie spinaj tak – zamruczał w jego szyję, obejmując go w pasie i palcami sunąc po twardym brzuchu.

- Spadają, z tobą to cholera wie, co ci łazi po tym pustym łbie – fuknął.

- Wieeele ciekawych rzeczy, może chciałbyś posłuchać?

- Nie, dzięki, wystarczy, że testujesz na mnie wszystko, o czym pomyślisz, nie chce tego jeszcze słuchać.

Daiki zatrząsnął się ze śmiechu, przywierając jednak bez słowa do jego pleców.

Kagami westchnął ciężko. Skazał się na życie z niewyżytym zboczeńcem, lepiej być nie mogło. Tylko do cholery, dlaczego mu to nie przeszkadza?


End file.
